1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an autonomous vehicle and, more particularly, to an autonomous vehicle such as a mobile robot for operating at a transportation terminal.
2. Background Information
A transportation terminal such as an airport terminal typically includes one or more counters/desks and/or stations for travelers to check in baggage and print out tickets. The counters are typically staffed by airport or airline personnel who greet and assist travelers in the check in process. The stations may be configured with kiosks, where travelers are required to physically enter their information typically via a touch screen and provide self-service check in. Following the check in process, additional airport personnel, a complex infrastructure of conveyors and/or staffed carts are utilized to transport the checked in baggage to destinations; e.g., airplanes and/or security check points. There is a need in the art for improved check in as well as other services at a transportation terminal.